The Spring Festival
by AngelPony
Summary: This is the 2nd one in my series. The ponies have their Spring Festival, and Megan, Molly, and Danny are there to celebrate with them!


"The Spring Festival"

Morning dawned bright. It was the day before the Spring Festival. All of the ponies were going to be very busy today!

Lickety Split woke up. She got out of bed and stretched. She looked over at Steamer, who sleeps next to her. He was still sleeping.

She then heard a cry and looked over at Baby Tiddley Winks. She had gotten up, too. Her crib was at the foot of their bed.

Steamer woke up suddenly. "Why is she up this early?" He asked Lickety Split.

The lavander mare giggled. "It's 10:30. Come on, Steamer. We have lots to do today! Tomorrow's the festival!"

Steamer nodded and slowly got out of bed.

Lickety Split walked over to Baby Tiddley Winks and picked her up. "You are just too cute." She said to her daughter.

Baby Tiddley Winks giggled.

Lickety Split put her back in her crib.

Steamer smiled. "Well, let's go find the others."

Lickety nodded. The two left the room.

Outside the estate, Posey was watering her flowers.

"Oh, you just look so pretty today!" She said to them. "You're going to look wonderful for the festival tomorrow!"

Lickety Split walked into Posey's garden.

Posey turned to face the mare. "Hi, Lickety!"

Lickety Split smiled. "Hi, Posey." She replied.

Posey walked over to her. "Aren't my flowers beautiful?"

Lickety Split nodded. "Very beautiful."

The yellow mare smiled. "I just love spring. It's so full of life! And it's when all of the flowers bloom!"

Lickety nodded. "Yes, I do love spring."

In the kitchen, Fizzy and Cupcake were working on the food for the festival.

Just then, Shady walks in, looking for something.

Fizzy turns to the mare. "What are you looking for, Shady?"

The pinkish-red mare looks at the unicorn. "I'm looking for my favorite sunglasses. I've seem to have lost them."

Cupcake turned to Shady. "What do they look like?"

Shady blinked. "They're green with pink frames."

Fizzy's eyes widened. "I think I saw them under the couch in the living room!"

Shady grins. "Really?"

The unicorn nodded.

Shady trotted out to the living room.

She came back, wearing her sunglasses. "Thanks!"

Fizzy smiles. "You're welcome!"

Cupcake and Fizzy then return to their work.

It is now the day of the festival. Wave Runner, Firefly, and Whizzer were out getting Megan, Molly, and Danny.

Outside, Sundance was blowing up balloons.

Just then, Baby Surprise came out.

"Can I help blow up balloons?" She asked Sundance.

Sundance nodded. "Sure." She replied. She knew Baby Surprise loved balloons.

The baby pony took a balloon and started to blow it up.

Just then, Gusty came running out of the estate.

"Megan, Molly, and Danny are coming soon!" She shouted.

Sundance finished blowing up one last balloon, while Baby Surprise was blowing up her 4th balloon.

"Ok, hurry, Baby Surprise!" The white pony said.

The baby pegasus nodded and finished blowing up balloons.

A half an hour later, Wave Runner, Whizzer, and Firefly landed, with Megan, Danny, and Molly on their backs.

Megan looked around. "Everything looks so beautiful." She said.

Molly jumped up and down with excitement. "I can't wait to see the other ponies!" She said.

Danny nodded.

Wave Runner nuzzled Molly. "Don't worry! We'll be able to see them soon." She said.

Wave Runner, Firefly, Whizzer, Megan, Danny, and Molly all went inside the estate. The place was decorated with balloons and streamers.

Just then, Lickety Split and Applejack trotted over to them.

"Hi!" Lickety Split said.

Megan smiled. "Hi, Lickety Split and Applejack!" She replied.

Applejack smiled back. "Come with us in the dining room!" She said.

The group followed Lickety Split and Applejack into the dining room.

Once they were in the dining room, Megan, Danny, and Molly looked around the room. There were decorations everywhere.

"Wow, I love the decorations!" Molly said with a grin.

Megan, Molly, and Danny each sat down at the table.

Cupcake and Fizzy then came out. "Alright, dinner will be served shortly." Cupcake said.

A few minutes passed.

Fizzy, Cupcake, and Gingerbread then came out of the kitchen with dinner. "Ok, dinner is served!" Fizzy said.

The 3 ponies passed out the food. After they finished passing it out, they each took a seat at the table.

Truly smiled. "Bon Apetit! As they say!"

The ponies, Megan, Danny, and Molly all began to eat.

After dinner, everyone was in the main room of the estate. Lickety Split was resting on the couch with Steamer.

Whizzer looked at them and then remembered Baby Tiddley Winks. Megan and the other 2 didn't know Lickety Split had a baby. She decided to let Lickety and Steamer handle that.

Molly looked around her. "I'm bored." She said.

Suddenly, Lickety Split heard a cry. "I'll be right back." She said to the others.

The lavander mare headed upstairs, and into her room.

Baby Tiddley Winks was crying. She was in her crib.

Lickety Split walked over to her and picked her up and cradled her. "Hi, little one." She said softly to the foal.

The small baby pony stopped crying. She looked up at her mother.

Lickety Split then remembered that Megan, Molly, and Danny never knew that Lickety Split had a baby.

The lavander mare walked downstairs, still carrying the infant.

She then reached downstairs. Megan looked at Lickety Split, a bit confused.

Lickety smiled. "Megan, Danny, Molly, I never told you about my new baby."

Megan and the other 2 walked over to her, looking at the baby pony.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Molly said.

"What's her name?" Danny asked.

"Baby Tiddley Winks." Lickety said.

Megan smiled. "That's a good name for her." She replied.

The small baby pony yawned and fell asleep again.

Megan, Danny and Molly, all went, "Awww!" at the same time.

Steamer got up and went over to Lickety Split and the other 3.

"How's our daughter doing?" He asked.

"Wonderful." Lickety said.

Molly then went over to Shady.

"Shady, I'm bored again." She said to the pony.

Shady giggled. "Aww. Well, maybe we can play a game, sweetie."

Molly smiled. "Ok."

Posey yawned. "I'm so tired!" She said. "I was up all night last night making sure my garden was perfect!"

"Aww, you poor thing!" Megan said, giving Posey a hug.

Posey nuzzled Megan.

After the festival, Whizzer, Firefly, and Wave Runner flew Megan, Molly, and Danny home. The ponies said their goodbyes, and went back in the estate.

Lickety Split and Steamer were in their room. They were laying on their bed.

"So, how many children should we have?" Steamer asked Lickety Split.

The lavander mare smiled. "I was thinking 2 was good." She said.

Steamer smiled back. "When should we have the second one?"

Lickety blinked. "Hmm, well, not now! I just gave birth to Baby Tiddley Winks not long ago! I think we should wait a few months."

Steamer chuckled. "Ok, sounds good to me."

The two then fell asleep.

THE END! 


End file.
